


News of New Beginnings

by swallowsinthewind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty has a secret, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Bughead, Smut, bughead - Freeform, she shares it, smut and fulff, sneaky wee hj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsinthewind/pseuds/swallowsinthewind
Summary: Betty shares an important secret that will change their lives forever, and Jughead couldn't be more happy. But will there family and friends feel the same way? Frankly, they don't give a shit.OrBetty is Preggo and they 'celebrate' (instert wiggly eyebrows here)





	News of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Every kudos and comment makes me smile so feel free to leave something if you liked it.

“Juggie!” She squealed, as the wind whooshed around her legs, shifting her skirt and fanning it out as she was swung round and round, high in the air, surrounded by falling leaves of all different colours and patterns. 

They laughed together, giggling as he persisted to spin her in his arms like she weighed no more than a few pounds like a toddler, something she remembered her parents doing long ago when she was very little.

The sweet laughter added warmth to the cold air, and seemed to bring out brighter colours in the leaves and trees around them, making the colours glow and shimmer ethereally. It was amazing how much she loved the fall, and how much better simply being with him would make anything, even her dreams that already seemed too perfect to be real.

 

Slowly, he brought her down from the air, though still not letting her feet touch the ground, cradling her to his chest and engulfing her in a hug that lifted her feet off the ground, face buried in the crook of his neck and hot breath in his ear.

He smelled like leather and wood, a familiar and comforting scent -- though one that always sent a shock of heat through her, surprising her every single time with a new kind of electricity.

She breathed him in, letting her hands slip into his black locks and under his crown-shaped beanie, where they combed through his hair, squeezing and tugging ever so slightly. She felt him do the same with hers, slipping his hands into her golden waves, right to the place at the nape of her neck where he always liked to hang onto, as if it was like having a hold on her soul, ensuring him that she was there, in the flesh, going nowhere. She liked to indulge him, it made her feel like it was reciprocated back to her in turn.

They spun around again, but this time slowly, caringly, as though they were lost in their own moment, centred in a bubble that was just for them. Her legs dangled in the air beside his, rocking from side to side as they moved, and she felt the vaguely cold breeze grooming them, brushing over her warm bare skin, like the ghost of a hand.

Almost tentatively, he leaned her back for a second, angling her so that he could look down at her face and broach her expression, her reaction, to their next conversation.

“Betts, are you sure?” she could feel the nervousness in his voice, though it was in contrast with his expression, which was one of happiness and hope and joy and love. 

She smiled up at him, trying to put as much love and reassurances behind the curve of her lips as possible, while reaching up to curl a loose strand of his hair that had escaped his beanie around her finger affectionately. “Juggie, between my eating habits, my erratic emotions and six positive pregnancy tests, I am fairly certain that I’m sure.” She put light into her voice, the slight hint of humour she knew the atmosphere needed right now, and watched as he laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her nose adoringly.

When he lifted his lips from her face, she missed the pleasant temperature, and mewled at him for them back on her skin. Again, for what felt like the millionth time that evening, that hour, that minute, he laughed, finally setting her down on her feet -- if only to put his hands on her waist and take her lips with his properly.

She didn’t remove her hands from around his neck, and merely pulled his head down lower so she could gain better access to his face, where her fingers reached around to stroke and nudge.

His hot breath moved down to her collar bone, where he licked and kissed at the skin there, sending shivers down her being, making a warm ache resound at her core, and a need, a craving, arrived, one that had nothing to do with her pregnancy whatsoever.

“J-Juggie, we’re in public baby, don’t you wa-want to go somewhere else so we can continue?” Just then she realised how effected she was by this, how her voice failed to stay remotely strong as his kisses went lower and lower, down to her chest as his hands strayed to her waistband.

“No, I think we’re fine here. “ He replied, as if it was the end of that discussion.

As had happened so many times that day, he spun her around, but this time it was for her to face away from him, so her back was against his chest and his mouth was pressed to the crook of her neck, his own neck curving round in a way that made her writhe and smoulder.

She found it hard to breathe as his hands toyed with the band of her long skirt, threatening to dip in at any moment. Her hips rolled automatically, as if trying to tempt his hands to feel her and touch her like she wanted so deeply. And it worked, she felt his hands worm under her skirt, feeling and squeezing the warm plains of her pale skin.

A small moan escaped her mouth, being unleashed as she failed to keep in all of the pent up emotions, completely unsuccessful to stop brimming over in hope of freeing up some space and giving her one hindrance of relief from the nagging desire. 

“Do it, Jug, do it. Please, my god-” She knew that as soon as she started begging he would relent, that it was his weakness of a sense, and one she would always take advantage of, because no matter how much he was trying to tease her, to drag it out, if she asked, he would always give in, always.

And of course, this time wasn’t any different, and she quickly felt his gentle but deliberate fingers delving into her slick folds, making her breath catch and her hand reach up at the specific position it always did, a right angle stretching out from her side, her fingers latching onto a handful of his shirt and tugging it forward sharply.

The torturous pleasure of his slow strokes made her squirm and her breathing reach a pace she found made her chest heave and it hard to concentrate on anything else except his hands calculated movements; the ones that made her want to arch over and reach her climax far more quickly than she knew he would allow.

“F-faster, p-please.” She gasped, feeling her lower half starting to clench and curl, her toes bristling in anticipation as his thumb moved to her clit, speeding up in its frantic movements. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her hips steady as they attempted to circle and buck violently. 

As she felt one of his fingers slip into her heat, curling momentarily before straightening out again, repeating over and over, her back arched out into his fingers, trying to quench her unfulfilled need. He added a second finger and she felt like her mind might explode in the feeling, the complete bliss of his fingers inside her.

She could only focus now on the steady rhythm of his thumb on her nerve ending, rubbing constant and unrelenting circles there, bring her closer and closer to the edge of snapping, assisted by his other fingers that moved insistently inside of her, shifting her conscious to places she couldn’t comprehend with every physical twinge.

His name fell from her lips quietly, as he tried desperately to push her to her nirvana, moving his fingers with an intensity that should have her screaming and rolling around on the ground if not for his steadying arm.

She felt her legs beginning to clench tight together and sputter violently at the same time her eyes squeezed shut, and knew that she had reached euphoria, with the white noise screaming at her and his name on the tip of her tongue.

He held her through her orgasm, and kissed her neck silently as his hands continued to guide her through her breach. And like an exhale, she came down from her high, with her legs continuing to shake and the feeling of wanting to melt into the ground and never emerge, like she was finished and full, whole, taking over her senses.

Sensing her completion, he removed his hand from her underwear, popping it in his mouth and making her gasp again with surprise and lust, moaning faintly even in her finished state. She heard him groan just a little at the taste too, and once he’d had enough he wrapped the other arm around her middle as well, again spinning her, though this time it was so he could hold her and be sensitive with following their normal ritual of aftercare.

 

Bettys’ mind was spinning and she grinned smugly as she used her remaining strength to stretch up and kiss him, brushing his lips with the end of her tongue before she drew back to take him in.

For a minute she just closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms peacefully, resting as she sank into his chest and torso. “That was amazing babe.” She managed to say, though the words were muffled against the soft material of his shirt. She felt rather than heard him chuckle, the rumble in his chest resonating beside her, and imagined the smug look presumably on his face right now.

“Did you think I would do it half-assed after the amazing news you just gave me?” He asked, giving her waist a little teasing squeeze.

She ignored the question, picking out something she felt needed to be clarified right now. “So you really are happy then?”

One of his hands came under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him, to see his smile of complete admiration. “Betts, it’s the best news I’ve ever received since I got the text saying you’d go out with me.”

Feeling her still uneasy in his arms, unconvinced, and her questions about to brim over the edge of her spiralling, he cut her off quickly. “And I know that there’s plenty to talk about - I mean, with college and everything, but I am not going to leave you just because it might fast track a few of my plans. So let’s just come to it when your mother asks okay?” 

He must have heard her gulp at mentions of telling her mother, because he laughed and muttered something good-naturedly about ‘that fire breathing dragoness,’ which made her laugh despite her unrest -- which, in turn, had begun to slowly ease itself, too.

 

When they had settled again, and he had taken her over to the picnic mat so they could lie together -- her tucked into his side -- she took a deep breath, watching the autumn coloured leaves swirl in their decent from the trees, concentrating on their odd decorations of movement and falls. 

“Juggie?” She asked gently, so quiet it could be mistaken for a whisper of leaves in the breeze.

“Yes Betts?”

“We are not calling our child burger, if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

He let out a deep laugh and brought her closer to his side, kissing her temple lightly.

“We shall see, my love. We shall see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, stay tuned in for more like this and other longer stories!


End file.
